


Unconditional

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: College, Cute gfs, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Help, Morning Sex, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Smut, explicit content, just pretty girls eating each others FACES, singji, singji for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: Having a cocky and bratty girlfriend is one thing, and having a cocky and bratty girlfriend who loves to be tamed is another. Minji enjoys the challenge for both.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the fic I had been working on for 2 weeks and FINALLY! It is my first time to write a full mature fic for singji and I'm kinda nervous about how yall would react to it. I hope you'd love it as much as I loved writing it (stress aside). 
> 
> I am still in the process of working on with my grammar skills so please do not be afraid of pointing out stuff to me gently. 
> 
> Also, I am delighted about how many people love SINGJI and honestly... DESERVE. Keep supporting my babies, please. I need more people to cry about them with on the tl.
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY!

The sun rises in the east, and Siyeon bathes herself with the sunlight passing through the window. She had forgotten to draw it close last night. 

The warmth leaves her skin tingly and she drapes her blanket higher on her body and only then does she realize her state of undress. She hums. Opening her eyes wider, she adjusts to the blinding light pouring inside the room and she sits, the blanket pooling down on her waist. 

She notices the missing spot beside her on the bed, and Siyeon's heart flutters at the thought of who she had spent the night with. Music is playing softly from outside the room and it prompts her to stand up, picking up a shirt from the floor and slipping it on. 

When she comes out, food has already been set on the table, the coffee maker is humming from the kitchen and a male voice is singing softly from the stereo speaker. 

Siyeon walks to the living room. She can hear a soft singing (matching the pace of the song and cutely failing) from a distance and she can smell vanilla in the air. Siyeon breathes in. She loves this scent. 

From where she stands, she can see the crown of her girlfriend's head. 

Minji is sitting on the couch. She is wearing a white button up (Siyeon had it on last night) and pink underwear. She has her hair in a messy bun (one that Siyeon adores). Minji looks up to her through the thick lenses of her glasses, and Siyeon wonders how someone can look this beautiful at 8 am. 

"Hey. You're up." Minji greets, voice a bit hoarse, and Siyeon knows it hasn't been long since she has woken up. 

Minji seems to be reviewing something, and it reminds Siyeon about all the papers she has to finish before the semester ends. Nobody had prepared her for all the stress of being a music major. If she was wiser, she could have chosen an easier track, but whenever she looks at the woman before her, (whom she met during one of their school fares) she can't help but want to give herself a pat on the back for taking the rougher path (at least to her).

You don't always have a pretty woman proudly telling the entire university that she is your fan, who will wait for you outside your department building to give you cookies she made herself and will attend all the gigs you have even if it's in the middle of the night. So maybe even after choosing the rougher path, it wasn't the bad one.

Minji puts down the book she was reading and opens her arms for Siyeon and the latter walks to her with tiny steps, exhaling as she feels Minji's skin on her. Minji is always soft and warm. She smells like that baby powder that she loves putting on herself, and Siyeon allows herself to drown in her scent. 

She buries her face on the crook of Minji's neck, hearing her sigh softly. Minji always sounds beautiful. The older girl leans back on the couch and Siyeon shuffles herself under her chin. The position is uncomfortable but Minji smells so good to be worried about that. 

"Did you have a good sleep?" Minji asks, kissing the side of Siyeon's head. 

"I slept very well." Siyeon wants to give out a naughty remark (and she usually would) but the coffee maker beeps and Minji ushers her to get her coffee. She stays still for a few more minutes, whining and Minji gently runs her hand on Siyeon's back as she whispers sweet nothings into Siyeon's ears. It nearly lulls her back to sleep until Minji softly pinches her side. 

"You have a paper due by noon, love." Minji says, fingers tracing small circles on Siyeon's waist. 

Siyeon groans in disapproval, pressing herself further into Minji's embrace. Minji laughs, the kind of laugh that makes Siyeon's chest hurt. She adjusts herself on top of Minji and the older girl holds her closer, arms wrapping around her. 

Siyeon loves the way she fits in Minji's arms. She loves the way she gets goosebumps whenever Minji moves her hand a little too close to the underside of her breast. She loves the way Minji's shoulder shakes as she chuckles when Siyeon holds her wrist firmly before placing it on top of her breast. Minji's hand is cold but it doesn't fail to make Siyeon shiver.

Siyeon buries her face on Minji's shoulder so Minji won't see how flush she looks (although she is certain that Minji has a clue). There's mischief in Minji's voice as she kisses Siyeon's ear, mumbling, "Seems like last night wasn't enough for you." She gently squeezes Siyeon's breast and Siyeon whimpers.

And as much as she loves Minji, she also hates how she reacts so quickly to her touches. She hates how quick Minji can persuade her to wrap herself on her fingers (oftentimes literally than not). She hates how Minji teasingly rolls her nipple between her thumb and index finger. She hates how she fights so hard to hold her breath as Minji makes fun of how fast she had gotten her nipples hard. She hates and loves how much she craves for more. 

Minji taps Siyeon's thigh, signalling her to sit properly on top of her and Siyeon obliges (albeit shyly). She straddles Minji properly as Minji sits straight, leaning back to have a comfortable angle. Siyeon watches her get a throw pillow and places it behind her. Her eyes don't leave Minji as folds the sleeves of the polo shirt to her elbow. Once done, Minji presses her hands on her thighs, not too harsh but definitely not so softly. Her hips push forward on reflex and she sighs. 

Minji grins at her. "What made my baby this horny very early in the morning?" She coos and Siyeon blushes hard, looking down as she rests her hands on Minji's tummy, grabbing the fabric of her cloth. 

She's embarrassed. Not only because she knows for herself how right Minji is but also because she is sitting in a way that gives her cunt direct contact on Minji's lap. She knows Minji can sense her heat. She knows Minji can feel how wet she is and if she had been turned on a while ago, she's definitely even more so now.

Minji leans in to place a chaste kiss on Siyeon's lips, hands skating under her shirt. Siyeon lets out a satisfied moan, her head spinning. Minji grazes her nails on her stomach and she can't help but flex the abs she had worked so hard to get because Minji finds them hot and, it's evident with the way Minji inhales sharply.

"Hands up." Minji demands, hands on the hem of Siyeon's shirt to pull it off her. Siyeon is bare underneath. The only cover she has on are the marks Minji left the night before, on all places, mapping the length of her shoulder and neck, up to her chest and on her breast. Minji painted on her. "You're so beautiful." Minji says under her breath, her fingers quick to trace the marks on her thighs and on the spot above her core. 

Siyeon whimpers. Her legs shake as they tighten around Minji's thigh. Minji kisses her slowly, reeling at how she smells just like her. So good. And Minji will always commit to this addiction, will always take her time in memorizing the way Siyeon's lips dance with her own. Her exhales are of pure bliss, pleasured. And if Minji is to be asked, she won't mind hearing it forever.

"Aren't you tired?" Minji asks as Siyeon works on unbuttoning her shirt and if Siyeon's trembling fingers and furrowed brows are the basis, Minji is certain that her cute girlfriend is getting impatient. Siyeon grunts a 'no', humming in satisfaction as she slips the piece of cloth off Minji's arms.

Times like this are one of Minji's favorites because Siyeon will literally drop on her knees for her, would beg for her and would do anything for her. Having a cocky and bratty girlfriend is one thing, and having a cocky and bratty girlfriend who loves to be tamed is another. Minji enjoys the challenge for both.

Before Minji can even process what to do next, Siyeon moves back and off her. With the sunlight passing through the window and onto her skin, tinting her pale skin with orange glow, Siyeon looks gorgeous. Looking at Siyeon always makes all those years of chasing after her worth it.

Siyeon sits beside her on the couch, one hand finding her wrist to pull her over. Minji swallows a lump in her throat. Siyeon isn't exactly a pillow princess but she tends to get more demanding in bed. She always wants to be attended to first. She craves the better end of the line and Minji values Siyeon's pleasure among others that would make the woman happy, so when Siyeon suggested to be under her, she automatically kneels on the floor, settling herself in between Siyeon's legs.

Siyeon gasps and Minji eyes her in worry but the airy laugh that follows sets Minji at ease just as quick. "What are you doing there, baby?" Siyeon asks, ridiculed. Minji is briefly confused and Siyeon seems to genuinely find humor at how lost she looks. "You're that excited to taste me, huh?"

Minji stumbles a bit. Her head tries to process the situation until Siyeon yanks her down, hastily. Her hands move to take off Minji's shirt completely. Minji is taller than Siyeon by an inch so when Siyeon leans forward to kiss her, it lands at the side of her throat. A pair of hands quickly grabs her legs, pushing her forward. If Minji was tired a while ago, she isn't now.

Siyeon knows how to press Minji's buttons. While Minji often takes the lead, Siyeon knows how to ace her own game. The kisses turn to something less innocent and with more fervor. It's as though Siyeon is memorizing her through kisses. Her lips trace Minji's skin with heated passion and there's just no way Minji would be able to resist her.

When they pull back, Minji can barely tell the left from right. She is breathing heavily. Her world seems to shake. She holds Siyeon's shoulder, nails digging to flesh as she processes her thoughts. Minji is feeling so good, hips moving in a rhythm she recognizes by heart. She throws her head back. Siyeon continues to press kisses down her face, at the side of her head, on her neck, on collarbones, on her jawline and on her breasts. Siyeon makes sure to cover her in art. The artist is her lips.

Siyeon moves back to admire her and she can perfectly see the smugness on her face. She has been told that she is beautiful, but nothing makes her feel as gorgeous as when she's trying to catch any friction Siyeon's skin could offer, desperate to reach that peak. 

"And who's being horny early in the morning again?" Siyeon tries to sound cool but her voice only wavers as Minji moans out her name, loud.

Minji is seldom loud. Between the two of them, it's her that catches everyone's attention with how chaotic and loud she could get. Minji is always the prim and proper girlfriend until Siyeon has her writhing in pleasure under or over her.

Siyeon feels bad about stopping Minji (as much as she enjoys the show), especially with how far gone she is. Minji shakes on her lap. The spot that she's grinding on is burning and even with her underwear still on, Siyeon could see the trail of wetness she leaves whenever she pushes forward then back. Oh, how Siyeon loves turning the tables.

"P-please…" Minji breathes.

"Hey, baby." Siyeon holds Minji's hips firmly and she stops moving only to growl in frustration against the crook of Siyeon's neck. "I know. I know." Siyeon coos and Minji whines (it sounds as though she's crying). "Can you kneel for me?" She asks, and her heart is beating so fast that she can hear it between her ears.

Minji weighs herself with one hand on the armrest of the couch then proceeds to lean at Siyeon's feet. Siyeon has other things in mind but she can't deny how beautiful Minji looks as she sits back, hands on her lap. (This is probably why Minji loves to ask her to do this. The view is heaven.) "No. No. Not there, love." She singsongs. "Closer." Minji blinks but says nothing as she moves even closer to Siyeon. 

Siyeon giggles. "Closer, Minji." 

Minji brushes her chest on Siyeon's left leg. "How close?" She furrows her brows, fighting the annoyance blooming in her chest.

"Closer." Siyeon's voice goes a pitch lower and Minji looks up to her as she taps her lips with her index finger. Minji pauses, quite unsure of what she's trying to imply until it hits her. Minji breathes in shakily before standing up with wobbly legs. "Underwear off, please." Siyeon demands and Minji struggles to keep her ground as she pulls her panty down her legs.

Siyeon wets her lips, eyeing Minji from her head down to her toe. 

Minji places her knees on either side of Siyeon's thighs, finding support on the couch's headrest. The position is awkward. Siyeon faces Minji's taut stomach as the latter keeps her gaze on her, anticipating. It takes Siyeon a little leaning back and a forceful grip at the small of Minji's back. 

Minji is borderline delirious at this point and it only intensifies as Siyeon digs in between her thighs. Minji keens. The sound amuses Siyeon and she can't help the moan coming out of her own lips. The vibration sends shivers on Minji's spine. Minji finds comfort in holding tightly against the headrest of the couch, her hands slowly weaving on Siyeon's jet-black hair. 

Minji tastes so good. Siyeon can't get enough of her. Loving the way Minji shudders against her lips, she makes sure to kiss all of her. Minji spreads her legs even more, giving Siyeon more space. Siyeon can even bet that she'll end up with a sore back after this but if it's for having Minji swaying her hips to get all the pleasure her mouth could give; she doesn't mind the pain at all. 

"S-siyeon..." Minji sobs between pants and breathless chants. The hold she has on Siyeon's hair becomes harsher, her body rocks in a sloppy rhythm. Siyeon knows Minji's almost there judging by how her walls flutter around Siyeon's tongue. Siyeon could care less about the mess she's making. Her neck is straining but Minji at the edge of orgasm because of her makes it worth it. "Baby..." Minji cries out, pulling Siyeon's hair harder. "I'm... oh god." The words die in her throat as Siyeon snakes an arm from behind her legs to cup one of her breasts, fingers quickly tugging her hardened nipple in a delicious way.

Siyeon hums. "You're doing so well, baby." She mumbles in between kitten licks in Minji's heat before sucking on her clit roughly. Minji nearly collapses, moaning loudly. Her body freezes for a good number of seconds. It almost worries Siyeon, but her legs give in eventually and she slides to Siyeon's lap, eyes shut close. 

Siyeon presses a kiss on her cheek and at the side of her head. "You're okay, baby." Siyeon mutters against Minji's sweaty hair. "I love you." 

Minji buries her face on Siyeon's chest in response, kissing her skin tenderly. She pushes up, tired, to come face to face with Siyeon and closes the gap between their lips. 

Siyeon has so much to feel and limited ways to show them. Her chest is swelling with all the emotions she has for Minji. Good. Bad. Everything. There's love and something that is stronger than that. There's fear but a touch from Minji takes all the worries away.

Siyeon often hears people calling her lucky and she refuses to believe them every single time but when she looks at Minji, she can't help but think that maybe, she really is. She had her fair share of misfortune but Minji surely is the greatest luck of her life.

"Babe…" Minji pulls her out of her trance.

"Hm?"

"You're thinking."

Siyeon exhales. "I just…" And she looks at Minji. "... I love you so much." She has told Minji that couple of times already. Hundreds of times. Thousands of times. She's certain Minji knows. "I love you so much and I'm just…" The burst of emotions freaks her out and Minji gently cradles her face, thumb softly brushing on her cheeks. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Minji frowns. "You'll never be without me."

That does it for Siyeon. Tears pour faster than she can stop it and Minji panics. Siyeon knows it's ridiculous to be crying after giving someone an intense orgasm. She should be feeling smug, proud even. 

"Siyeon," Minji forces her to look her in the eyes. "Baby, please." And her voice cracks. "I love you just as much. I'd literally do anything for you. I did it before. I'd do it anytime. Remember? You're my ultimate crush. Love of my life. Your biggest fan. I'm-"

"Oh, come on." Siyeon whines, a smile breaking albeit the tears. "You're making me shy."

"You shouldn't be! I love you. I do. So much. You are everything I've ever asked for. I'm not letting you go. Not now. Not anytime. You're stuck with me."

Siyeon sobs yet again and Minji allows her to calm down as she leaves feather-like kisses all over Siyeon's face.

"You're mine." Siyeon states.

"I'm yours." Minji confirms.

Siyeon knows it is alright to be afraid. She's young. She is about to face her last semester in college and who the heck knows if she'd pass it. She has a habit of choosing the rough path, probably because of the thrill, but with Minji to walk the journey through, perhaps the rough path isn't so bad.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter at @minjiyoo <3


End file.
